


Buzzfeed Unsolved

by shadowolves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Malec, from twitter, just fluff, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolves/pseuds/shadowolves
Summary: Alec would be scrolling on youtube one night and come across BuzzFeed Unsolved. He'd stay up all night bingeing it.





	Buzzfeed Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> this is a headcanon from twitter. this is kinda what i'm going to do on here.
> 
> creds; https://twitter.com/alecsaIine/status/909248152871559168

It was late and Magnus was already asleep. Sitting next to him is a whole awake Alec, scared while watching BuzzFeed Unsolved.

He'd have the volume really low for two reasons:  
1\. Magnus is sleeping quietly next to him.  
2\. He's scared shitless and low volume helps him stay calm.

When he gets to the Sallie house episode, he accidentally wakes up Magnus by saying in half excitement half fright.

"Look the demon turned the light on!"

Magnus only opened one eye, his hair all messed up from the pillow. 

"Alec, you literally kill demons for a living," Magnus said in an exhausted voice.

"Oh yeah." 

Alec feels lowkey dumb but at the same time, he's still scared. Magnus stayed up and watched to watch the rest of the episode with him. 

After the episode ends, Alec is still scared. Alec turns to face Magnus'. 

"Magnus," Alec whispered to his boyfriend.

"What?" Magnus groggily said.

"Do you think you're a Shanic or Boogara?"

"Shanic. Now, will you just go to sleep?"

"Alright then, I'm a Boogara. Goodnight, Magnus."

"Goodnight, Alexander. I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
